


Jealousy is Unbecoming

by centipedelove (TheLigeia)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hide is actually just really gay for him, Kaneki is jealous of Hide flirting, M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/centipedelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll probably end up flirting with girls the whole time anyways,” Kaneki mumbled, trying not to sound bitter about it but probably failing.</p><p>“Eh?” Hide said, dragging the sound out with a lecherous grin as he leaned even closer towards his friend. “Are you <i>jealous</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://centipedelove.tumblr.com/post/121224135960/about-the-fic-prompt-idea-how-about-a-fluffy).
> 
> Big shout out to tumblr user [pommeroll](http://pommeroll.tumblr.com) for the request!

Falling in love with your best friend was about the most cliché thing you could do. Kaneki was an avid reader so he understood this, but that didn’t mean he could help it when it happened. How was he supposed to know the little boy who threw himself into Kaneki’s life would start to become his entire world as they grew up together? What was he supposed to do when the boy who was his sunshine in a dull, lonely world sent his heart racing uncontrollably whenever one of his dazzling smiles was sent his way? It really was inevitable the more Kaneki thought about it, but that didn’t mean he was happy with the outcome.

The only downside to Hide’s sunny disposition was that he was a natural flirt. Kaneki always thought it was kind of amusing to see Hide bring out his charm unintentionally whenever he spoke to a female, but as the years went on and the charm started to work on _him_ , he lost all of that amusement like a bucket of cold water had been dumped onto his head. It only got worse and worse the older they got, and by the time they reached college age Kaneki could hardly stand it whenever he saw Hide turn the charm up to eleven around a pretty girl.

Even now, Kaneki waited for Hide on a bench outside of their campus, his nose buried in a book as he tried to pretend he wasn’t spying on his best friend. He just couldn’t really help himself when he saw Hide getting stopped by a trio of cute women from one of their classes and the stunning smile Hide pulled out caught his eye. His chest _ached_ as he watched Hide grow more and more animated in their conversation, all bright smiles and huge gestures getting the girls to giggle. Kaneki grimaced to himself. No doubt they were taken by Hide’s charm already.

Hide never seemed to realize the effect he had on the girls, or if he did he never did anything about it. That seemed to be the case now too, as he grinned and waved before leaving them to rejoin his friend. Kaneki took a little bit of pride in the fact Hide had never ditched him to be with a girl before, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen someday, and Kaneki dreaded that possibility in the back of his mind.

“Ah, they were nice. Everyone seems to be looking forward to the festival except for you,” Hide teased, nudging Kaneki in the side with his elbow as he dropped down next to his friend on the bench. Kaneki rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his book, ignoring the heat blooming in his cheeks at the jab at his antisocial tendencies.

“You know I’m not a fan of big events like that, Hide,” Kaneki pointed out, keeping his eyes on the page. It didn’t matter that he had reread this story to the point he knew it by heart, he still tried to look like he was totally invested.

“Still, it’d be nice for you to come even if it’s just the two of us spending time together,” Hide mused, folding his hands behind his head and letting out a sigh. Kaneki risked a glance over to see if Hide was being serious, and held his breath at the level look Hide pinned him with.

“Honestly, we haven’t done something like that since we were kids,” Hide whined, dropping his arms between his legs as he leaned forward to pout at Kaneki. Immediately the gray-eyed boy recoiled, face heating up as he sharply tore his gaze back to his book.

“You’ll probably end up flirting with girls the whole time anyways,” Kaneki mumbled, trying not to sound bitter about it but probably failing.

“Eh?” Hide said, dragging the sound out with a lecherous grin as he leaned even closer towards his friend. “Are you _jealous_?”

Kaneki almost dropped his book, gaping at Hide like a fish out of water as he scrambled to clutch his book close to him. Hide threw his head back as he cackled, arms latching out to wrap around his stomach as if laughing hurt his ribs. Kaneki tried to compose himself again, but his face was no doubt bright red and words were escaping him.

“S-Shut up, it’s not my fault you can’t help yourself around girls,” Kaneki hissed, adjusting the strap on his bag for something to do. Hide seemed to finally be calming down, wiping at his eyes between peels of laughter and sitting up straight again.

“S-Sorry, I know Kaneki. I promise I wouldn’t do that if you really came though! I have to go anyways because I’m part of the committee but it’d be way more fun if you were there to keep me company!” Hide insisted, pouting when Kaneki rolled his eyes.

“I’d only sit there and read anyways; I wouldn’t be _that_ much fun,” Kaneki murmured, going back to his book and trying to find his spot. He didn’t get much of a look when hands were suddenly on his shoulders and he was turned to face Hide, who had on a serious expression that caught Kaneki off guard. His eyebrows shot up and eyes widened slightly, breath catching in his throat.

“You’re _always_ fun to have around, Kaneki,” Hide said, voice soft and taking on a serious tone that sent small shivers down Kaneki’s spine. They held each other’s gaze silently for a few moments, the heat returning full force to Kaneki’s face. “Stop degrading yourself,” Hide added after a moment, poking Kaneki in the forehead and effectively dissolving the tension.

“ _Ow_ ,” Kaneki mumbled, rubbing at the spot Hide poked and taking the opportunity to tell his stupid, treacherous heart to calm down. Hide crossed his arms in front of his chest with a huff, puffing out his cheeks.

“Who says I’d even let you bring a book anyways? We’ll have way too much fun for you to sit there and read,” Hide protested, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Kaneki couldn’t stop the small smile that found its way to his lips. His fond expression probably gave too much away, but he could care less at that exact moment in time, gray eyes soft as he smiled at Hide.

“If you’re really going to insist I guess I have no choice,” Kaneki sighed dramatically, peaking open one eye after his had slipped closed. Hide was absolutely gawking at him, and Kaneki had to fight back a blush again at the bright grin that was lingering on the edges of Hide’s expression.

“Are you for real?!” Hide asked, getting excited and searching Kaneki’s face for any hint that Kaneki was just getting his hopes up.

“Yeah, I won’t have anything to do that day anyways,” Kaneki said with a small nod, gasping when he suddenly found himself with an armful of Hide.

“Kaneki! You’re the best!” Hide cried, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s middle and squeezing his best friend tight. Kaneki’s face was _burning_ by then, and he held his arms slightly above his sides as he struggled to figure out what to do with them.

“H-Hide,” Kaneki protested, weakly pushing at one of the blonde’s shoulders. Hide shot back immediately, but wore one of the brightest grins Kaneki had probably ever seen in his _life_. There was just the slightest tinge of pink to his cheeks that came when Hide got especially excited, and it didn’t seem like Hide was going to stop being so any time soon.

“Oh man, I can’t wait! We’re going to have _so_ much fun,” Hide assured, jumping off the bench and holding out a hand to help Kaneki up. Kaneki accepted, letting Hide pull him up and blushing furiously when Hide didn’t let go, instead tugging Kaneki by the hand towards the campus exit.

“Hide, where are we going?!” Kaneki protested, trying to shove his book into his bag with one hand so he didn’t drop it. Hide just tossed a grin over his shoulder, laughing.

“We have to go celebrate finally getting you out to be social! I’m thinking coffee,” Hide decided, slowing his pace a little so Kaneki wasn’t rushing to keep up. Their hands remained linked to Kaneki’s extreme embarrassment, but that didn’t stop the small smile creeping over his face. 

_Please don’t ever change, Hide._

***

Hide had known for a long time. Though Kaneki tried his hardest to keep it a secret, Hide could read his best friend like the back of his hand. He had noticed the subtle changes in Kaneki’s demeanor over time, but it became especially obvious whenever Hide spoke to girls.

Kaneki really did his best to try and hide it, and Hide might never have noticed if he was someone else. He just knew Kaneki too well, so it took him only a matter of a few hours to figure out why Kaneki had suddenly started acting differently around him as they reached high school.

It wasn’t fair of him to keep the fact he knew secret, but if Kaneki ever planned to tell him he would do so when he was ready. Hide didn’t want to pressure his friend into reacting if he said that he knew, so for now he played oblivious and took his time in sorting out his own feelings. They were fairly obvious if Hide was being perfectly honest, but he knew Kaneki might not ever realize it unless he said it outright. Kaneki could be dense about matters of the heart like that. Kaneki might also never say anything himself, and Hide was still struggling about whether or not he should make a move first.

For now, Hide was content to bask in the fact his feelings were returned, even if they had not been acted on by either of them. They had time before they were comfortable taking things to the next level, and Hide was prepared to wait as long as it took. He would wait forever, if it meant loving Kaneki and being loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hidekane fic and I am SO excited to do lots more. This request is hopefully helping me get through my writer's block so I can finish the first chapter of a 30 chapter hidekane fic I'm gonna do.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy my future hidekane works!


End file.
